our way
by Broken fighter unit
Summary: switch of look. rose place where first meet and Chikane's home


**Kannazuki No Miko:**

**OUR WAY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no miko just the ideas for the story. And the complete collection of the anime on DVD and yes I know what they look like but this is "our way" ... lol**

"Chikane, why do we always meet in secret?" Himeko asked her love. Chikane looked at Himeko shocked at the question

"Why do you ask that Himeko?" Chikane asks Himeko shocked still.

"I just wanted to know" Himeko said looking innocently at Chikane.

"I don't want to share you with them" Chikane says with a sigh then looks in to Himeko's eyes. "There's no one I want to share you with. Plus this is are time, just for you and me."

Himeko looks stunned at Chikane, not sure what to say.

Chikane blinked in amusement. "It's ok to not know what to say, Himeko." Chikane told her softly.

Himeko blinked at Chikane, and then she shrugged and kissed Chikane softly on the lips. When the kiss ended Himeko said "I love you, Chikane-chan"

"I love you too, Himeko. That's why I don't want to share you with unworthy eyes." Chikane said before kissing Himeko passionately.

The next morning Himeko brushed her dark hair fast, nervously, pulling clumps of knots from her purple brush. Thinking of Chikane. She blushed a little and saw herself in the mirror; she twitched her nose looking herself over.

'I'm ugly.' She frowned as she thought of Chikane's more famine body and her easy-people pleasing smiles that warmed Himeko's heart. Even her air headiness was cute even if Himeko asked annoyed by it. She really thought it was cute.

"Himeko?" Chikane's voice cut into Himeko's thoughts.

Himeko turned, her brush still in her hand grasping it hard till her knuckles turned white. Chikane smiles shyly stepping into Himeko's room shutting the door behind her.

Himeko blushed looking down remembering yesterday and how close she was with Chikane.

"…Yes?" Himeko spoke coldly, Chikane stopped walking over to Himeko her eyes flashed hurt.

She held still, playing with her hands nervously. "Oh! Um… I was checking on you…um H-how was your morning Miss. Himeko?" Chikane stuttered nervously.

She looked at Himeko's Defensive pose. Chikane looked back down at her toes scared to look up at Himeko. She blushed as she remembered yesterday.

"Everything's fine Chikane." Himeko said relaxing her pose. "How's your morning Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked in her fake kind voice.

"It's okay." Chikane said still looking down. "But you don't really care about that, your voice is as cold as before." Chikane sighed looking up and walked out the door, leaving behind the feeling of safely she has when she's with Himeko.

Himeko stood stunned as Chikane left. Her heart hurting, wanting to run to Chikane to protect her from this pain, but Himeko couldn't do that her body wouldn't let her do what she wanted.

Himeko stared again at the door and then turned coldly back to the mirror looking at her reflection again. Her eyes were empty like and her small pale hands were clenched into fist. She closed her eyes screaming throwing her head back. "ARGHHH!" She stopped and then stomped to her bed getting her boots on in a dignified manner. She rushed out to follow Chikane making sure, she was alright but keeping her distance, she didn't want to be seen, because deep down inside she knew she was cold as can be and nothing will change it.

Chikane figured Himeko was following her. She wanted to turn and run into Himeko's arms but her heart couldn't take it she stopped dead in her tracks and started crying.

"Stupid… stop that." Chikane said to her self trying to get herself back under her control, but she couldn't the pain was just to real. The next thing Chikane was in Himeko's arms and Chikane felt safe once again.

"Everything is going to be okay." Himeko whispered to Chikane holding her tighter. "It will be okay Chikane-chan." Himeko kissed Chikane's cheek softly.

"It will always be okay, my love." Himeko said kissing Chikane softly on the lips.

It was for many years to come. Everything was fine from then on.


End file.
